Captan Flowers
Captan Flowers is an anime and video game fan, proudly displaying his favorite video game series' logo on what was once the only shit he had. That game series is, of course, the renowned Kingdom Hearts multimedia franchise. Since just before the third year of the BFF, he has acquired Kingdom Hearts 3 clothes. He has held the tag team belt with Mountain Claw, and the short lived anime belt. Entering the BFF Captan Flowers was searching for the anime convention in 2016 when he stumbled into the BFF headquarters. He mistook the registration desk for a badge claiming station and accidentally signed up to be a wrestler. By the time he realized his mistake, he was contractually obligated to participate in matches. His official registration name is Carter Fowler, due to Sean Kelley mishearing him, a mistake he has not forgiven. Year One In the first year of the BFF, Captan Flowers teamed up with The Claw to form Mountain Claw, and together they took the tag team belt. This team up was short lived, as The Claw required Flowers to regularly take the Claw Serum while they were together. In addition to temporarily malforming his body, this had lasting mental effects on Flowers. It is believed this is what started his fits of uncontrollable anger. After his body returned to normal he went on to win the anime belt, perhaps from Mark? Year Two Captan Flowers, free of the year contract, once again set out to find the anime convention. Unfortunately, he stumbled upon the new registration center for the BFF and mistakenly signed on for another year. He blames Sean Kelley for this mistake, for if he was present Flowers would have known better. After losing an elimination match that came down to him and The Claw, Flowers became so angry that he suffered a major seizure and crumpled into the corner of the arena, sustaining major injuries. For the next several matches, Flowers was covered in bandages and seemed to act in a more feral nature. The Captan Flowers Mind Match During a procedure to heal Flowers back to his old self, a device was used to monitor his mental state. This ended up taking the form of a match inside his head that featured his slightly more composed state versus his new bandaged form. After an intense fight, the less monstrous Flowers won, and he was effectively cured. Present Day After the conclusion of the second year of the BFF, Flowers ended up in a conversation with Sean Kelley that ultimately lead to the BFF President Chairman calling Kingdom Hearts stupid. Captan Flowers did not let such a statement stand. Entering the third year of the BFF, on purpose this time, he charged in with a goal. He would destroy Sean Kelley, and take everything he had. The BFF World Championship Captan Flowers fought his way through the first championship of the year, coming out on top of the tournament. With the belt, he had achieved his goal of stealing power from Sean Kelley, and had near total control of the BFF. One of his first uses of this power was denying a belt match against the Sea King, as this posed too much of a risk to Flowers' plans. . . . . . . The First Cosplay and the BFF Anime Convention Celebrating his victory and the rush it gave him, Flowers entered his next match dressed as a Heartless from his beloved franchise. He was taken aback by the reactions he got from the other wrestlers, mostly of disgust and scorn. It was then he realized that everyone put too much stock in physical appearances, and he knew he had to teach them that life was about more than clothes. In order to achieve his new goal, Captan Flowers used the power he gained to convert the BFF into the BFF Anime Con, forcing all of the wrestlers to cosplay. It was his hope that through them not changing who they are, despite looking very different, that they would come to understand. Unfortunately, it looks as though they will never understand, and Flowers will have to beat them down until they do.